


Quarantined

by FanGirlOnDrugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlOnDrugs/pseuds/FanGirlOnDrugs
Summary: What happens when Dean and Castiel are quarantined?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Quarantined

“Move!” Dean ordered.

“Why should I?” Castiel retorted.

“Because I said so, and it’s my side!” Dean huffed.

“Well, I’m not moving, so deal with it!” Castiel said without even looking at Dean.

***

They’ve been in quarantine for two weeks now. Day after day, they found new ways to piss off each other. It started with Dean getting irritated by Castiel’s normal lengthy stares while he tried to work on cases.

“What?” Dean slammed his laptop and shouted.

“What, what?” Castiel tilted his head, confused.

“What the fuck do you want? Stop staring at me, it’s driving me nuts.” Dean let out an exasperated scream. Castiel tilted his head more and scrunched his eyebrows in deepened confusion, “I don’t believe nuts is a place to be driven to, I am quite sure it’s a hard-shelled fruit.”

Dean pulled his hair in disbelief. “Are you really amazed by this fact?” Castiel smiled. Dean rubbed his temple for a couple of second, then got up and left the room repeating, “No, just no. It’s not worth it.”

***

“I said move!” Dean repeated. “Make me.” Castiel replied with a bored expression. “You don’t even sleep!” Castiel looked up at him and said, “Your point being?” “My point is GET UP OR I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS.” Dean yelled.

***

On their fourth day in quarantine, they were watching cartoons on their shared room’s TV, when Cas suddenly got up, touched the TV and fried it. Dean was in sudden shock and just stared at Cas for 10 seconds before he realized what had happened. “WHY ON EARTH, WOULD YOU TURN OFF THE TV?? THAT WAS THE GOOD PART!” Dean yelled, still convinced Cas just turned the TV off.

“I did not turn it off, I damaged its’ circuit, and–” “You what?” “and there is no good part. It’s cartoons, it’s pure nonsense.” Cas continued on ignoring Dean’s cries. “And what we do isn’t?”

Castiel ignored Dean and sat on their bed again. “I’m going to go watch Scooby in Sammy’s room. I’m going to have to look for it because Sam only likes the news. I hope you’re happy!”

“I am quite content, yes.”

***

Castiel still lay on Dean’s side, unflinching. “I’m an Angel of the Lord. I’ve led armies and fought battles with celestial beings. Do you honestly think a puny human like yourself can intimidate me?” “That does it! I’m getting Gabriel’s angel blade from Sammy.”

***

On their twelfth day of quarantine, Castiel resolved to getting rid of every “stupid” or “Dean” thing he can get his hands on. He set fire to Dean’s flannel, he painted Baby a bright shade of purple, he drank all of Dean’s beer and he shredded every issue of Busy Asians that Dean had.

Dean woke to the smell of burning fabric, as Cas burned Dean’s flannel in their room while Dean was asleep. “Are those my shirts! Why the hell are you burning my clothes?” Dean exclaimed. Castiel turned to him in that serene facial expression of his, “They’re quite hideous and I can’t stand to look at them anymore.”

Dean started counting to ten and when that didn’t help, he got up and went to the kitchen to make himself a cheeseburger and cool off with a beer.

He stepped in the kitchen to find a mountain of empty beer bottles, his beer bottles. “CAS! I’m going to kill you.” Sam came out of his room at the Sound of Dean’s yelling. “What’s wrong?” he looked at Dean and then at the empty bottles, “you guys are at it again, seriously!” “No! I didn’t do anything, it’s that brick that somehow has to stay here. Why is he quarantined with us, isn’t he an angel? Shouldn’t he be immune or something?”

“I don’t know what to tell you. All I know is that he’s here and he’s your boyfriend, so you should be explaining it to me, not the other way around.” Sam looked at his annoyed brother. “Fine, I guess I can go read.” “and by read, you mean those creepy picture magazines of yours.” Sam smirked.

“They’re not creepy. They’re a work of art, learn to appreciate it.” “well, you might not want to do that?” Sam looked at his brother with an uneasy expression. “Why not?” there was an edge to Dean’s voice. Sam just looked at him, not knowing how to tell him. “He ruined those too?” Dean said with a sigh. “Kinda. Hey, how about you go work on your car? That always seems to calm you down.” “I guess.”

They went down to the garage to find Cas covered in smudges of bright purple paint. He looked up at Dean and smirked an evil smirk, “Like it?”

“My baby! What've you done to my baby?” Dean was on the verge of crying. “That’s it!” Sam had to hold Dean back from Killing Cas with his bare hands.

***

“Tell him to move or give me the damn blade and I’ll make him move.” Sam stepped into his brother’s room to find a relaxed Cas staring at the ceiling. “What are you two idiots up to now?” Sam rubbed his neck in exhaustion, as he has been dealing with this nonsense for two weeks now.

“He’s on my side.” Dean pouted like a little kid. “Has it occurred to any of you, that there’s a whole other side, that is completely empty?” Sam felt his life expectancy decreasing. “Tell your moron of a brother that.” Castiel continued to stare at the ceiling with a vacant look.

“You’re both acting like morons!” Sam nearly yelled out of frustration. “Okay, just to get through the night, without ME killing you, how about you just lay on top of each other, that way you both get this side of the bed.” Sam sarcastically offered this ridiculous solution.

“Okay.” Both Dean and Castiel said in unison.

“God! What have I done with my life.” And with that Sam got out of the room and Dean and Cas stopped fighting, for the time being.


End file.
